


River Mystery

by ItsKatfri



Series: Random One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Gaster is depressed, Its literally one word in a 5 word sentence, M/M, Other, Sans might not actually understand, So i think everyone will be okay, W. D. Gaster is Riverperson, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/pseuds/ItsKatfri
Summary: Gaster falls into the VOID and when he comes back, he realises no one remembers him. He is devastated. Then Sans come along. It only gets worse.





	River Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'River Reaper by Shy Siesta'
> 
> This idea was created two days after Shy Siesta posted ‘River Reaper’. Specifically the very last line, ‘Beware the man who speaks in hands’

 

 

Gaster woke up blearily. Where is he? He looked around, only to see nothing.

 

“What?” He asked in confusion, speaking with his hands as warbled sounds came from him.

 

“Where am I?” he questioned.

 

“Is anyone there!?” he cried.

 

“Please, answer me!” his cries began to grow more frantic.

 

“Please…. I just want to know what is going on... please...”

 

**-timeskip to after Gaster gets enough energy to leave the VOID-**

 

“Finally,” A disembodied, hoarse, yet soft and whimsical voice muttered. Gaster had learned a lot. He had learned about timelines, parallel universes, the RESETs, and so much more. Including how to speak the monster language and not just Wingdings. That was probably the most useful thing he learned.

 

Gaster teleported, using the energy he gathered that never actually went away, to the Underground. Or more specifically, a secluded area in Waterfall.

 

He stepped up to the water to see his reflection, only to see a figure with a blue cloak covering the entire body, and their face shadowed by it. He looked at his arm, only to see the same cloak.

 

“I guess this is me now,” He said, “I should go look for some monsters, to tell them I'm not dead.”

 

He left the secluded area of Waterfall, only to realise it was blocked in by the river. He used some of his collected energy to forge something like a boat and ended up creating what looked like a thin raft-boat hybrid. Maybe a canoe? He didn’t know but didn’t really care. He was already in love with it.

 

He stepped on it and the boat immediately began travelling across the river. After a few minutes, the boat finally reaching an area where there were monsters. He stepped off the boat, somehow managing to put it in his cloak, and walked along the river's edge, studying the monsters.

 

They weren't showing any signs of grief. Odd. He was good friends with pretty much everyone in Snowdin. It was like…they didn't even remember him. He walked away, pulling out his boat again.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

He has decided to act be someone who gives free boat rides. It was a cover so he can ask if they remembered the Royal Scientist before the current, or if they even had one.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

It was Frostdrake, the one who had a job in Hotlands, at MTT resort. Whatever that was. Anyway, Gaster took the chance to ask his question in the middle of their ride.

 

“Do you remember the Royal Scientist before the current?” He said, almost in a sing-song voice.

 

“What? Royal scientist before the current? Alphys has always been the Royal Scientist. Well, there had to have been one before she was born, but I can't remember them,” They arrived at Hotlands.

 

“Very well. Come again sometime,” It seems Alphys is the new Royal Scientist. That's great. She’s a good monster.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

Gaster had found out that  _ no one _ remembered him. It was…disheartening. He had nothing left for him to do. He would never age, as he’s a Boss Monster. No one remembered him, so he was a stranger. He had no purpose.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

He decided to change everything about him.

 

He was a skeleton, so he had no gender, but with his new voice, he now truly sounded like he had no gender as well.

 

He won't use his name anymore, as that brings up bad memories. He will speak differently. Maybe add a hum at the beginning every time he speaks, he might say weird, vague quotes that he shouldn’t know of. Yes, it was perfect.

 

He supposed that he should start referring to himself as they. It would be for the better.

 

**-timeskip- *Gaster, or River Person POV***

 

It was Sans this time. I missed him. He-…he doesn't remember me. I want him too. He used to be courting me. Before I fell into the CORE, that is.

 

“Tra la la. I am the Riverman. Or am I the Riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?” I said, masking my grief with a hum.

 

“sure.”

 

“Where too?”

 

“snowdin.”

 

“Then we're off,” We began the boat ride.

 

Halfway through, as usual, I say a weird quote.

 

“Tra la la. You can never have too many hot dogs,” Sans looked up at me, “Sadly, this is not true.”

 

“yeah, 30 is the limited number of head dogs,” I smiled, not that he could see it.

 

“Come again some time.”

 

He left, walking towards Snowdin. I love him so much.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

It's the ninth time Sans has asked for a boat ride. He goes to a lot of places. He seems a lot less energetic and happy than he was before the core. He actually looks kind of depressed. What happened to make him like this? It couldn't have been my 'death’…right?

 

He doesn’t remember it, right?

 

**-timeskip-**

 

My mentality is somewhat unstable today. Sans is here. I need to let him travel. Hope I don't reveal anything. I can barely comprehend my own thoughts. It’s hard to think.

 

“Tra la la. The water’s very dry today,” I said in greeting, “Care for a ride?”

 

“hotlands.”

 

“Then we're off,” we took off towards Hotlands.

 

It wasn't even halfway through the ride when I began to speak, “Tra la la. Beware the man who came from another world.”

 

Sans looked at me, alarmed, “what?!”

 

“Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands.”

 

“who are you talking about?!” He said, shouting.

 

“What's my name? It doesn't matter, really…”

 

“g-”

 

“Come again some time,” I left before he could finish, leaving him at Hotlands.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

I've finally regained my comprehension. I remembered what I said to Sans. Why. Why did I say that?! Why...he doesn't even remember me. But…he seemed alarmed when I spoke. Like he was surprised. I…I don't feel too good. I feel…sick.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

I went back to my job not long after that. Sans hadn't come back since then. I drove him off. I'm such a failure. I shouldn't be here. I have no purpose. I-I should leave. No, I can't. There are other people who use me for transportation. I can't leave. It wouldn't be fair.

 

I miss Sans…

 

**-timeskip-**

 

Sans is finally here again. It has been 2 months. I have been very sad. I do not let other monsters know. They think I am the same as I 'always’ was. That’s good. They shouldn’t worry about me. I’m not worth it.

 

Sans seems upset. He is upset with me. I have been very bad. I should off myself. Sans told me to take him to Waterfall. We left. Nothing was said. We arrived. He left. I went back. Nothing was said.

 

I miss Sans…

 

**-timeskip-**

 

Sans is here again. He actually made a conversation with me. Or, tried to anyway. He told me that if it means we can go back to the peaceful silences that we used to have, he would forget what happened. I did not agree. I do not want him to forget. If he really remembers me, he will understand. I have never liked to be forgotten or ignored. He knows that. I know he knows that.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

Sans is here. Gave him a ride. He left. I’m Sad.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

Sans was here. Then he wasn’t.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

Sans…

 

**-timeskip-**

 

…

 

**-timeskip-**

 

..

 

**-timeskip-**

 

.

 

**-timeskip-**

 

*Sigh*

 

**-timeskip-**

 

Sans has not asked me for a ride in 7 years. Multiple humans have fallen and have died. I think I am becoming mentally ill. I am not sure of my sanity. Sans kept me grounded. Now he's not here.

 

That’s too bad.

 

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> I post stories really slowly. I apologise.


End file.
